


my secret.

by ardberts



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardberts/pseuds/ardberts
Summary: [drabble] It takes all of his strength to remain composed, to not press her back down onto the feathery bed behind them.





	my secret.

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt:** height difference kisses where one person has to bend down and the other is on their tippy toes

“Would you ever tell them about us?” Ardbert asks with a devilish grin, pulling tight the drawstring of his trousers and knotting them loosely below his navel.

“Tell whom?” Nara inquires coyly, taking a moment to stretch lazily into the tangle of linen sheets beneath her before sitting up. He watches her through narrowed eyes, grin unwavering as his teeth catch his bottom lip for just a second. She flashes her eyes at him and he clears his throat, quickly turning his attention to collecting his shirt off one of the bedposts.

“Your friends,” he says, his cheeks burning. “The Scions.”

Nara stands and closes the distance between them. He can feel her hands, small and soft, as she places them over his and looks up at him with heavy-lidded amber eyes. He drowns in them, hissing quietly as her fingers brush the taut, sensitive skin above the waistline of his pants and wondering if he really has to leave her room so soon.

“No,” she says simply, snatching his shirt clean from his grasp and pulling it over her head, the simpering smirk on her face quickly shifting to one of impish amusement, teasing her tongue at him between her teeth.

“Why not?”

Nara does not reply, just presses the still warm palms of her hands to his stomach, leaning in so close he can feel the heat they had radiated mere minutes before begin to spark another fire within him.

Ardbert has never considered himself a large man, and though he somehow towers nearly a fulm above her, he still manages to find himself at the mercy of the small Auri woman beneath him. It takes all of his strength to remain composed, to not press her back down onto the feathery bed behind them. Instead, he reaches up to brush long strands of dark hair out of her face, resting the backs of his fingers lightly on her cheek once he’s done.

“That’s my shirt,” he tells her softly, tilting his head down towards hers until their gazes align.

“_My_ shirt,” she corrects him, lifting herself up onto her tip-toes so that her lips brush his as she whispers. “My secret.”


End file.
